<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unnecessary your value by Key_kagi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818624">Unnecessary your value</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_kagi/pseuds/Key_kagi'>Key_kagi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_kagi/pseuds/Key_kagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thinks about his value to the beautiful Queen Historia.<br/>To him, she's a Lady who leaves a claw mark on his life, but who is he to her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story about my strong desire to have an episode like this tucked into the CANON gap.<br/>There is no lovey-dovey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>        I'll be calling you in a hundred years</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>        Be sure to notice it then  </em>
</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>He was in a bad mood when he heard someone singing a popular song.  He hated that song. </p>
<p>The lyrics, taken together, tell of a man who can't marry the woman he loves because of a difference in status or family problems, and he wishes he had been like that, wishes he had been like that, but he wasn't, so he'll meet her again in a rebirth.  It's a love song everywhere. It's neither a poison nor a medicine.</p>
<p>It's hard to put into words when asked what is so annoying about such an ubiquitous lyric and melody, but after hearing it so many times here and there, he hates it. It's irresistibly off-putting. </p>
<p>Maybe it was just a conditioned reflex. Levi was usually in a bad mood when this pensive, minor song sounded merry. </p>
<p>Maybe it's still that way. The situation wasn't enough to make him angry yet, but just when he was about to get a push, he heard the song just in time to give him a reason to be offended. </p>
<p>Attending a party hosted by a nobleman doesn't make him happy, no matter how many times he's done it.</p>
<p>He should feel that he's getting a little something out of this rare opportunity to get some attractive, lavish food and expensive drinks for free, but it's almost all blown out of proportion by the aristocrats' bad perfume and trivial stories that consist mainly of bragging and verbal praise.</p>
<p>He didn't get angry until he heard the song, partly because it was easy to perform the duties of greeting people in return for funding, and partly because he was aware that he should be grateful as long as he was paying for the Corps, no matter how boring the talk was. </p>
<p>Money is money, no matter what intentions are included in the investment. And not all of the nobles have a human nature that they don't like. Some have something of interest to talk about, others bring useful information to the party. However, the man who had spoken to Levi after entering the hall was boring. </p>
<p>As he was standing by the wall, trying to keep his bad mood out of sight, Hanji approached with a light step, holding a glass. Hanji used to dress like a lady for these evenings, with Moblit or Mike, or even Erwin as her escort, but since taking over as Commander, she has been dressed in the formal attire of a soldier, just like Levi. </p>
<p>She was advised that her position as Commander required her to wear a very expensive dress, if she was going to wear a dress when meeting the nobility, and she had escaped because she didn't want to be corseted up and suffer from shoe sores in high heels. She takes a bath, her silky hair is in a chignon, she wears makeup, and her glasses are thin-rimmed and colored and elegant. </p>
<p>"Historia is coming to the venue soon. ...Why are you so pissed off about?" She said.</p>
<p>"I can hear this shitty song here too."</p>
<p>"This?　Wherever we go now, isn't that the song someone is singing?"</p>
<p>"disgusting song."</p>
<p>"Yeah?　I think it will be out of date in another month. Just look at Her Majesty the Queen and you'll be in a better mood."</p>
<p>"....How does seeing Historia make me feel better?"</p>
<p>"Don't people feel more at ease when they see something beautiful?"</p>
<p>Hanji said cheerfully, and Levi thought of Historia. Is she beautiful?　Right. Objectively, she is beautiful. She has clear golden hair, blue eyes that look like they are dripping with a little bit of melancholy. Levi has no doubts about Armin's reply of 'pretty' when he was asked by his senior officer about her features. When they first met, she was still a child, but growing up a lady is a frightening thing, and she now exudes a graceful sexiness as well.</p>
<p>"Oh," Hanji understood. "Levi has never seen Historia in a dress before."</p>
<p>"I saw it at the Coronation and at the Medal of Honor ceremony."</p>
<p>"It's not that simple, it's a dress like the ladies in this hall are wearing. It has ruffles and lace embellishments, a corset to accentuate the breasts, and a fluffy skirt."</p>
<p>He had never seen that before.</p>
<p>Historia is both a Queen and an active soldier. In order to strongly appeal to her people, she often wears the formal dress of a soldier in formal occasions.</p>
<p>To also promote the recognition that she is a Queen who does not like extravagance, she wears a very simple white dress, even when she wears a dress.</p>
<p>"Dressed up Historia, you look amazingly beautiful. See, she comes." Hanji sets her glass on a nearby table and ready to receive the queen, who is to be paid her respects. Levi also postures up a bit.</p>
<p>Historia was escorted by the host nobleman.</p>
<p>People are talking less and less, and their attention is drawn to them.</p>
<p>Historia and the aristocratic man were slow in their steps. Historia might find it difficult to walk because the length of her puffy skirt reached the floor, and her toes didn't even come out of the hem when she walked.</p>
<p>The power of such a non-functional dress to adorn the queen was unparalleled.</p>
<p>The fabric is white silk. The heavy and precise embroidery of roses from the chest to the belly, the twinkling beads that reflect light with every step, and the lace that is lavishly layered and delicate. All of them are gorgeous and elaborate by top-notch craftsmen.</p>
<p>One of the most desirable things in Levi's eyes was the ribbon tied at the back of her neck.</p>
<p>The left and right sides of the expanse were symmetrically different in color. It was like a wing that stretched its wings in black and white. They were definitely tied to imitate the wings of freedom. The costume was tailored for Historia, the only soldier and Queen in the world, who stands in this strange position.</p>
<p>Her skin, visible from her décolletage to her shoulder blades, is as smooth and white as her dress, and her made-up beauty is as radiant as a flower.</p>
<p>Sighs of admiration resounded from the hall like the morning bird's song. Some of them said, " Oh," aloud.</p>
<p>"Well?" </p>
<p>"You make it sound like you raised her. ...... Well, it's brilliant." </p>
<p>"She was just an 'ordinary pretty girl' until just a few days ago, but she's now a perfect beauty. It's scary how girls grow up. It wasn't that long ago that I got to know her, but it's very moving.   </p>
<p>Are you in a better mood now?" </p>
<p>Good.   </p>
<p>But he thinks that if he just admits it, he's going to be suspected of having ulterior motives for Historia, and he adds. </p>
<p>"The singing has stopped."    </p>
<p>"Historia would be happy if you gave her more praise." </p>
<p>"She won't be happy to hear me praise her." </p>
<p>"That's not true. Because Historia is working very hard. ....Well, Levi doesn't know that." </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Your belt, just the right size?"　Hanji points to the belt at his waist. </p>
<p>"Don't change the subject by completing it on your own." Levi complains. </p>
<p>"I didn't change it. Does it fit?" </p>
<p>"?　Yes." </p>
<p>"The corset a woman wears under her dress, for example, is tightened about four holes tighter from that state." </p>
<p>Levi touches the surface of his belt. "It won't be so tight. crush the torso?" </p>
<p>"Crush it."  Hanji painfully pats the side of her own stomach. "The corset tightens the ribs so that they don't spread, which normally would spread from the chest to the belly. Hard. It's so damn painful!　The bones of aristocratic ladies who usually wear corsets are even deformed. But if a lady is going to wear a dress, it's more beautiful if she's wearing it. Fashionable is patient, as they used to say." </p>
<p>"You didn't look so distressed when you were wearing the dress." </p>
<p>"I had it loose, of course. I can't breathe. I'm glad Nifa isn't like Calya." </p>
<p>Calya is the soldier who is now assisting Hanji. The assistant is not for practical purposes, but for personal care. Her specific duties are to make sure Hanji is wiped down every day, changed into clean clothes, and bathed at least twice a week, preferably at least three times a week, no matter how busy she is or how much she dislikes interruptions in her work. </p>
<p>Levi didn't want the Commander of the Survey Corps to get a reputation for being dirty, so he inquired of some of them, "Who is the merriest of the recruits?" and they all nominated Calya, so Levi asked her in person.</p>
<p>When he gave her permission to do anything she wanted if Hanji refused to take a bath even twice a week, she showed great resourcefulness. She raids the Commander's office and labs at exactly the same time every day and has never failed in her mission to bathe Hanji, who doesn't want to interrupt her paperwork or research. </p>
<p>Calya caught Hanji as she threw herself on the floor and resisted, and the sight of Hanji's legs under her arm and dragging her gallantly along was the talk of the barracks for a time. </p>
<p>Levi asks. "Perhaps, is that why you haven't been wearing a dress lately?" </p>
<p>Hanji replies. "That's one of the reasons!　She'll tighten my ribs until break!　You brought me a girl in trouble!"   </p>
<p>Calya, who can do anything she wants, doesn't care if she kicks her boss in the back with her heels with every step she takes, so Hanji, who has to scream at the friction with the floor and the back kick, catches herself on the floor and breaks a nail, And after Pixis, who saw Hanji being taken away, told her to at least take a bath, she's just pushed back and heads straight for the bath. </p>
<p>"I'm very sorry that I can't give her a bonus." </p>
<p>"Someday I'm going to find someone to put a nightgown on Levi sleeping in a chair and throw him in bed." Hanji is chagrined. "Oh, it doesn't matter to me. So, you know, I just wanted to say that Historia is working very hard just standing there like that, without looking like she's in pain. I'm sure she'd be happy to be complimented on how beautiful she is." </p>
<p>"...... I'll think of something to compliment if I get a chance to talk." </p>
<p>"Levi usually doesn't get it when you try to say something clever, so you can just say, 'You're beautiful.'" </p>
<p>“..................” </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The host man began his speech.   </p>
<p>"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here today. Tonight is a most wonderful evening. We are grateful to have the honour of hosting Her Majesty the Queen ......." </p>
<p>It goes on sluggishly. </p>
<p>Levi looked at Historia standing near nobleman. Three young men of the SS are beside her, seamlessly keeping an eye on the Queen's surroundings. When the thugs appear, one of them returns to fight back, one uses his own body as a shield to protect the queen, and one of them is organized to secure the retreat. There doesn't seem to be any security issues. </p>
<p>But Levi didn't look away because he wasn't worried about the security or eager to enjoy Historia's beauty, but because Historia's expression was somehow vacant.</p>
<p>It wasn't just her torso tightening up and making it hard to breathe, but if there was trouble, he'd have to talk to Hanji about dealing.</p>
<p>Eliminating Historia's difficulties was their job, among others in the Corps. Unless they could let her escape from one, inexorable role, it was a constant duty.</p>
<p>The change was momentary.</p>
<p>Levi doesn't need to think about what he should be doing to know. Before he could think about what to do, he ran. </p>
<p>A series of surprised cries came from the person who pushed him away. "What!?" He could hear Hanji's voice well. </p>
<p>Levi's arms went around Historia's body just before the light disappeared from her eyes and the strength left her knees. A man's confusion and a woman's cheer. He hears this stupid misunderstanding and curses in his chest, "idiot!" </p>
<p>But he ignores it and takes Historia's hand. Cold. </p>
<p>"Historia. If you can hear me, just grab a little bit." </p>
<p>No response. </p>
<p>"Captain." </p>
<p>One of the SS, a blond man, calls out to him strongly. They didn't try to get rid of the man who suddenly embraced the Queen, even if he was a captain of soldiers, because they correctly recognized the need to do so. They get jobs stolen, but are confused because it's Captain Levi. </p>
<p>"Her Majesty's presence is over." </p>
<p>He picks up Historia in his arms. He doesn't need to wait for a stretcher to carry such a small body. </p>
<p>"Levi!" </p>
<p>He turns his face as Hanji catches up. "She's passed out. There's something wrong."</p>
<p>"I was surprised. You start running out of the blue and I thought Historia is too beautiful and you couldn't resist and propose publicly. I thought you were, and then you put your arms around her waist and took hand, so I thought you were going to try to dance, but then I thought, 'Now!?'" </p>
<p>After saying too many 'I thought', Hanji exhales, calms down, and asks seriously.</p>
<p>"Okay?" </p>
<p>"I don't know." </p>
<p>"Captain, this way please." </p>
<p>He walks down the path to the door that the red-haired and dark-haired soldiers of the SS had made by pushing people out of the way. </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Historian's breath is too thin to hear. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. attractive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>He had Historia lie down on the bed and the maid of honor shooed the man out of the room to leave so she could relax her dress.</p>
<p>The SS stood on either side of the door, setting up a security posture. Beside them, Levi leaned against the wall. The blond boy's gaze, 'Why is he still here?' - Levi ignored him.</p>
<p>Occasionally he could hear Hanji and the maidservant talking to each other, asking each other for something, and he knew it would be quite a hassle to get her to take off her dress while she was unconscious.</p>
<p>Soon after, the doctor came in with his assistant and entered the room. It wasn't long before obvious relief was felt from inside the room. Hanji came out at the same time as the doctor left the room.</p>
<p>"How is she?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Doctor say it's cerebral anemia. A common one in young girls. I knew corsets weren't good" Hanji said.</p>
<p>"What are the chances of a stroke?"</p>
<p>"She's breathing and her pulse is steady. There isn't. I'll go back to the venue, but what about Levi?"</p>
<p>"I'll be there later."</p>
<p>When he walked in unannounced, 'Oh! This guy came in without permission!' by the bed, the maidservant gave him an accusing look. She was right. The dress and accessories that Historia wore were still a mess, i.e. it was a lady's bedroom. There was no reason for a thirty-year-old man to enter.</p>
<p>"Captain, you can't." This maid of honor is Adele. She was selected to be Historia's maid who is convenient to the Corps in terms of her background, but she has a reputation for defying the higher-ups in the Corps without hesitation when something detrimental happens to Historia.</p>
<p>Even when the less polite Captain approaches Queen's bed, she walks up to Levi and prevents him from doing so. That's why Levi entered without saying a word. If he asked to enter, there was no way he would get permission.</p>
<p>"I just want to see how she's doing. I have no other intentions."</p>
<p>"If you don't have any other intentions, I'll tidy up and you can turn around and wait for me for a bit."</p>
<p>He obeyed honestly. He heard the sounds of tossing and folding cloths, stuffing and tugging on bags.</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Quickly, she shoved everything under the bed to hide it from Levi's eyes.</p>
<p>"You're not family or a husband, so don't get too close to the sleeping Queen."</p>
<p>He was pushed away by Adele when he went to get a look at Historia's face.</p>
<p>"I'm carrying her here."</p>
<p>"Captain is only allowed to do this for Queen until the emergency transport. It is the duty of the people to serve Queen, and fulfilling their duty does not give them the privilege."</p>
<p>"Forgive me," he asked, and Adele put her weight on one leg and stretched her neck, telling the SS who were consulting each other with their eyes on whether or not they should pull Captain back in.</p>
<p>"What are you guys?"</p>
<p>The red-haired soldier understood with that. "We'll continue to stand guard at the door, so if you need anything else, call we."</p>
<p>The door closes with a slam, leaving the maid and Levi in the room. After staring at the door for a few seconds to see if it would open again, Adele gave in. "You can't touch her."</p>
<p>She is not afraid to talk to Levi because she is not a member of the Corps and she has the trust that no matter what she does, Levi does not have the right to punish her and that nothing will be done to her.</p>
<p>Levi is often feared by his subordinates, but when there is a topic of conversation, the conversation continues. For Levi, Adele is a valuable resource for hearing about Queen's life at the Royal Palace without being interrupted by MPs. They make small talk when they have the opportunity.</p>
<p>"I hear she's anemic?"</p>
<p>"The doctor says so. Queen has been in bad condition since yesterday, and her preparations for the evening party have not been easy. There was a part of me that expected that she might collapse."</p>
<p>'Preparing for an un-easy evening party' is probably more than just the tightening of the corset, as Hanji said. It seems that women have to work hard in strange ways.</p>
<p>"Bad yesterday?"</p>
<p>Adele pressed her lips with a finger for her own mistake. "It's okay. It's like a disease."</p>
<p>"There's not a single factor that makes me think it's going to be okay."</p>
<p>"It's okay," She turned her face away and hid her mouth behind a door she had made with her hand. It means, 'I'll say what you shouldn't hear, but I'll leave it up to you to hear it or not.'</p>
<p>Levi was aware of his hearing in order to hear. Really, it was a faint whisper that he would not have heard if he hadn't tried to hear.</p>
<p>"only the second day," She said.</p>
<p>second day?</p>
<p>Realizing that Levi had heard it and had not come to an understanding, Adele turned her gaze to the side and stood poised as a maid of honor in a casual manner, placing her hands in front of her stomach.</p>
<p>"... I haven't heard anything."</p>
<p>"I haven't said anything to you, sir."</p>
<p>"If it was so bad, she should have been absent."</p>
<p>"It wasn't so difficult to be there. She didn't want to be absent since this is her 'job'. She was a bit of a bother, though. Well, it's time to go back. I'm certain that a lady who wants to dance is waiting for you."</p>
<p>"I refuse to dance."</p>
<p>The her smile that floated lightly did not waver in the slightest, but the words 'What a persistent old man' were written on cheeks.</p>
<p>"...... I want to stay until she wakes up. I won't be a bother," he said.</p>
<p>Adele paused, and then -</p>
<p>- burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"hahahaha!" She clapped her hands and hugged tray or something around her chest, bending over and laughing all over.</p>
<p>"What's the matter!?　What happened!?" The SS knocks on the door from outside.</p>
<p>Adele's lips quivered as she said, "Nothing! Captain told me a joke!"</p>
<p>The person on the other side of the door was upset. "Captain made a joke...!?"</p>
<p>"There's nothing for Queen." Adele assured.</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay." SS replied.</p>
<p>"I don't remember making a joke." Levi's sullenness is evident.</p>
<p>The maidservant continues to laugh, "hahahaha" and then coughs once to finish her laugh. "It's super funny. I can't believe <em>Captain</em> wants to be by her side because of a mere woman's anemia. Amazing. You're worried for her."</p>
<p>'<em>Captain</em>' This had many meanings. A grown man past thirty. Or the Hero of the Survey Corps, who had caused the death of hundreds of soldiers and survived by stepping over the dead. ...The Soldier who is going to turn this beautiful girl into an ugly Titan and let her die after thirteen years.</p>
<p>But Adele doesn't mean to be malicious or insinuating in any way. She has swallowed the circumstances and knows that there is no other way out. She doesn't accept it, but she doesn't criticize those who decide that they have no choice but to do so. So, quite simply, she laughs - 'It's funny that you are bewildered by anemia.’</p>
<p>Laughing like that was also a sign of consideration for Levi. If she wasn't laughing, she would have to be angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The sacrifice must live until it is offered.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of this outrageous meaning that inevitably exists between Levi and Historia.</p>
<p>"I want to say two things. One, I can do whatever cruelty is necessary. I'll do it if it's best for the island. Two, I'll even worry about anemia for some people." Levi says quietly.</p>
<p>"Does anyone else need to worry over this?" The maid of honor nodded her head.</p>
<p>"Isn't it necessary?"</p>
<p>"Not ’<em>necessarily</em>’. I can assure you that the three men outside, Douglas, Volker and Stan, are the elite of the loyal SS, and their security is excellent. They will protect Her Majesty, even if it means their lives. It is my job to take care of the Queen's personal affairs, and I thought it would be very problematic for Captain to do so."</p>
<p><em>You don't have to come out</em>. - And there is no objection to what has been said out of the word. That's right, there's nothing only Levi can do for Historia. If Levi didn't lend a hand when she fell, someone from the SS performed the same role without delay.</p>
<p>"I need this."</p>
<p>When he says it off, Adele laughs again.</p>
<p>It would be rude, as expected, he glares. She sighed and turned her amused laughter into a bitter smile.</p>
<p>"I just laughed at Historia. Huh, the truth is, I said, 'You're not in good condition, so let's cut corners'. ...The corset tightens the body tremendously to make the correction."</p>
<p>"Apparently so."</p>
<p>"Historia said. 'I don't want to because Captain is coming today.' I was so impressed that I tightened and dressed her firmly with this hand and foot, Then she fell down. It was a sad end to her hard work."</p>
<p>"............"</p>
<p>"Historia wanted to show Captain that she's working hard at 'The Queen'."</p>
<p>"............"</p>
<p>"Every time the Queen showed her dress at a party, she was inundated with marriage proposals from the upper class who knew nothing, so I think she wanted to see Captain's reaction as well. And the last time Commander Hanji and Armin were there, they were very praising."</p>
<p>She blows up again and shakes. "She challenged the party with such a spirit, and she fell down. Pitiful. But then Captain wouldn't leave her side, saying, 'I want to wait for her to wake up.' ...... Captain, haha, ...... Prince ......! "</p>
<p>"Doesn't Historia need a <em>Prince</em>?"</p>
<p>She was going to laugh forever if he stayed silent, so when he became desperate, Adele shifted to a serious face. She looked into Historia's face as she remembered and headed for the door.</p>
<p>"I'm going to get a change of clothes for the return home. I will be back in about 15 minutes, In the meantime, if Queen wakes up, give her a drink of water from the pot on the table. She will want water since she has only eaten and drank a little in the morning.  Also, please don't touch when you are alone with her. She's an unmarried Queen, you know."</p>
<p>"I don't mean to argue back, but if she's married, is it okay to touch her?"</p>
<p>"It will be possible for either the husband to permit, or Captain yourself to be the husband."</p>
<p>"I won't do anything."</p>
<p>"There isn't a man who doesn't want to touch Historia." She concludes in a tone of voice that is difficult to discern whether she is serious or light-hearted, and then leaves.</p>
<p>She is a woman who regularly threatens those around her, 'Be Prepared for My Martyrdom'. It was an errorless choice for a maid of honor. She is popular with the Survey Corps, but the MPs are calling for her to quit. This is proof of her competence.</p>
<p>In other words, it seems to be okay to close in on him as long as he doesn't touch, so he goes to the bedside to check complexion.</p>
<p>The obvious lack of blood even with makeup still hadn't recovered, and the pallor under her eyes was especially bad. He put his hand to her forehead. Very cold. But it's much better than a dead body. Historia will eventually wake up.</p>
<p>...... He stares at his own palm, which has no warmth left, but still has the feel of a young woman's smooth skin and fine powder.</p>
<p><em>He touched her</em>. Adele told him not to touch and within a minute he touched.' He would definitely touch', Adele thought, and <em>he touched</em>, even though he was fed up with her attitude and he was <em>fed up</em> with it.</p>
<p>He felt similar to a feeling of helplessness and self-loathing he'd experienced in the distant past.</p>
<p>There are excuses. In experience, he can know if the person will die if he touches them. If he can iterate the doctor's findings again on own, he'll feel better. If a subordinate can't fight, it's the responsibility of superiors to get the condition right.</p>
<p>But Historia wasn't a subordinate now, she was an unmarried Queen, and this wasn't the underground city or the battlefield, this was a girl's bedroom at her age. Levi rubbed his hands over jacket. He pulls a chair up out of reach, sits down and stares from the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Historia is attractive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi had overheard someone say that when she was falsely named Krista, she was a girl with the personality of a storybook denizen, called a goddess, and was the number one girl that boys in peer group wanted to marry. But Levi doesn't know her one bit for living that way. He doesn't know her other than she is a Historia.</p>
<p>When she first became a subordinate, she was a wounded child at the mercy of fate. As time went by, their fate became more terrible and ugly, but...</p>
<p>This Queen has grown up and is walking the cruel path in the dark on her own feet.</p>
<p>It has nothing to do with the value of the <em>bloodline</em> or the <em>beauty</em> of looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Historia is attractive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. stretcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly, she inhaled sharply and her breath stopped.</p><p>He kicked his chair and ran over to her.</p><p>Historia held her throat as she scratched, floated to her feet, shrank to the side and coughed violently. She coughed as if she had been poisoned.</p><p>"Historia, are you okay?" Levi puts a hand on his curled back.</p><p>He wasn't sure if he should slap her on the back or not for a moment, but he heard she hadn't been eating or drinking, so he hadn't taken any poison. Rubbing.</p><p>Historia kept coughing. Once away, he dropped a few drops of the contents of the pot on the side table into his palm and licked it, then poured it into a glass.</p><p>"Water. Can you drink?"</p><p>"...... Wa,"</p><p>He helps her to raise her upper body as she reaches into the air. When he held the water in front of his face, Historia grabbed the glass with both hands and drank it down in one go, grabbing Levi's entire hand.</p><p>She coughed again. He stroked her back as she leaned against him and poured a second drink into her glass, which she quickly drank as well.</p><p>"Water ...... water, I finally got to drink ...... thank you, Adele ......."</p><p>Breathing on her shoulder, she looked at Levi's face from a mere six inches away and her whole body tugged as she realized that the person she was leaning on was not Maid.</p><p>"Eeeeeeeek!!"</p><p>She screams, dropping the glass from her hand and backing down to the edge of the bed.</p><p>He's rather hurtful.</p><p>For now, he picks up the glass with a bit of water spilling out of the bottom and wetting the sheets.</p><p>"Your Majesty!?"</p><p>This time the door opens without a knock and Blond jumps in. He knelt by the bed. He glares at Levi sharply while paying attention to Historia.</p><p>"Captain, what the hell did you do!?"</p><p>"...... I gave her water because she was suffering."</p><p>"Oh, oh, ......?　Ah!　Stan, nothing. He didn't do anything to me. I'm sorry, I was surprised that the person I thought was Adele was Captain, that's all." Historia waved her hands.</p><p>"I see." Blond nodded as if to say, ‘Yeah, I don't know why Captain Levi is here either.’</p><p>"Is Your Majesty in pain somewhere?"</p><p>Unlike Blond, Red-hair walks in slowly and asks calmly. Black-hair waits outward in front of the open door.</p><p>"I'm too thirsty and I coughed. I drank some water and I'm fine now." She said.</p><p>"There's still some left." Levi said.</p><p>Historia's eyes fell down in shame as Levi shook the pot and let her hear the sound of water.</p><p>"Please,"</p><p>Pour all out and pass it on.</p><p>While Historia was gulping down a glass of water, Red-hair picked up a white shawl that was folded and placed on the chest by the wall. He unfolds it and wraps it around Queen's shoulders to receive the empty glass. His manner was gentle and casual, like a model of a gentleman. Levi feels his upbringing in the refined manner in which a woman is accepted as a natural treatment.</p><p>Levi has learned a certain amount of manners and etiquette so that he can do better than the average person's level if he tries. However, Levi thinks that he can't do it with the naturalness that a man from the aristocracy does in this way.</p><p>"I'll bring you a meal. Do you have any requests?" Red-hair said.</p><p>"I'd like a hot meal. In the hall, I smelled the smell of cooked tomatoes, what was that?" Queen asked.</p><p>"It's chicken and potatoes with tomatoes."</p><p>"That's good. Anything else is fine."</p><p>"What about dessert?"</p><p>"Dessert......"</p><p>For some reason, Historia looked at Levi, then lowered her voice to</p><p>"Marron cake, If there is one."</p><p>"Yes, Your Majesty. Volker,"</p><p>"Hey, who told you that you could come in?"</p><p>When Red-hair turned around, Adele had just walked in from beside Black-hair, cradling a large costume bag in her hands.</p><p>"I was obliged to enter the room because I heard Her Majesty's screams." Blond deflects his chest in rivalry.</p><p>"The reason for the scream is that Queen was astonished that it was the captain when she thought it was you at her side," Red-hair adds.</p><p>Levi replies as Maid looks at him suspiciously.</p><p>"She was coughing, so I gave her water to drink."</p><p>"I see. Thank you."</p><p>Pushing Blond out of the way, Adele put bag on the bedside floor.</p><p>"Um, why is Captain here?" Historian looks at Levi as she shrugs shoulders.</p><p>"Don't you remember? Captain was the first to notice that you were about to fall over, and he held you up just before you fell. Captain brought you in here." Maid says.</p><p>Blond looks discontented, ‘We could have supported Queen without Captain.’</p><p>"And Captain has been here ever since?"</p><p>"Yes, all the time."</p><p>"W, why?"</p><p>Adele, who has no intention of answering that on behalf, urges Levi to reply with a gaze, ‘Please’</p><p>"I had to tell you. You wouldn't come back to the venue, so I waited."</p><p>"You want to tell me?"</p><p>Historia was somewhat flinching, but he wasn't going to tell her anything that would frighten her.</p><p>"Historia, Don't strain yourself. If you can't get in shape, take a break. It's your duty to stay healthy. People would be worried if you fainted with that look on your face."</p><p>Stop talking. He made a mistake. He borrowed Armin's earlier words to her, ‘It's an important duty to keep you alive’ and he meant it to say, ‘Not only do you have to be alive, but you have to be healthy.’ but when Levi told her, it wasn't an encouragement, but a sermon.</p><p>He wants to be kind to her, considering what she's burdened with, but he can't give her a well formed one. If only it sounded like he was scolding his subordinates for their lack of self-control, it was still good.</p><p>Historia's gaze became warm, but she smiled sadly at the thought of 'something'.</p><p>"Yes, Captain. If something happens to me, Paradis will be irretrievable. I wasn't aware enough, I'm sorry. I'll be careful in the future."</p><p>This is how she can perceive it. The distance to Historia is less than two meters. Where in the world could the meaning be twisted?</p><p>Even though she was of royal blood, Historia had not been educated as a royal until her accession to the throne. Of course, she didn't know the proper etiquette to follow at the evening party. She was able to behave beautifully enough to win the admiration of the nobles. Because she learned.</p><p>She's trying her best. Levi is not a man who doesn't understand that.</p><p>Red-hair kicked at Blond's heels as he was about to say something, at an angle that Historia didn't notice.</p><p>Blond darkened the shadows under his eyebrows, but he didn't raise his voice. Maid moves one edge of her thin lips.</p><p>Surely, if it had come from someone in 104th and not Levi, it would have come across to her in the way Levi thought it did. But his position is different from that of her peer friends. He needs Historia as a sacrifice.</p><p>This is undeniable. This meaning is included in no small proportion from her point of view. It's included in just enough for her to decide how distant she is from him. He was frustrated, but he couldn't possibly click his tongue.</p><p>She wouldn't be pleased if he told her the rest of what he was about to say. But a voice crossed his mind, Hanji said to him cheerfully, "She will be happy, of course."</p><p>He hesitated, but it would be a loss not to tell, even though Maid laughed so hard at him while he waited. And she did her best despite her poor health, only to be reprimanded by him, he don't want to make Historia sad like that.</p><p>"I don't blame you. You don't have to apologize. And, I know you won't be happy to hear this from me, but... you dressed up were beautiful."</p><p>"...... Eh?" Surprise spilled from her lips.</p><p>"But don't wear it when you're not feeling well. Let your health come first and foremost. That's all I wanted to say. Take care of yourself and get home."</p><p>Levi turned his back to the bed, and a small voice said, " Umm..."</p><p>He looks back over his shoulder. Adele blinked her eyes wide with a finger on her chin. She didn't seem to have meant to say anything to Levi.</p><p>He shifts his gaze and tells the bemused Queen one more word.</p><p>"I didn't think it went without saying, but I'll say it just in case. There won't be a anything that only I can do, but if it's something I can do, you can count on me. At least I can substitute for the stretcher."</p><p>"What would you like in return?" Adele shrewdly asks.</p><p>Don't underestimate me - after thinking that once, Levi understands her intentions.</p><p>"Dress like you did today and dance with me. When you're in good condition."</p><p>This was nicely answered, and he gained a small measure of self-satisfaction.</p><p>Red-hair follows him as he leaves the room, Black-hair bails and closes the door. Red-hair says softly as he walks beside Levi.</p><p>"Sorry, Stan's face is noisy."</p><p>"That kid better learn to control his emotions."</p><p>"That is useful, depending on how it's used." Red-hair smiles.</p><p>As they walked, he spoke, even though Levi hadn't asked.</p><p>"Queen likes a marron cream cake. I think I should prepare a marron cake without being told, but she's so cute that she wants it modestly, I can't help but ask her for her request."</p><p>Levi remembered that information. Someday when they were together at a party, he thought, he'd take a marron cake for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>